just one look
by maomai
Summary: The 4 years are up and now Domyoji's back, but have things changed?
1. Chapter 1

---this is my first fanfic so sorry if it isn't that great. please review 

**disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from hana yori dango.

hope you enjoy  ---

"OW"

Sakurako shoved Tsukushi out of bed. When she looked up she saw 6 faces grinning madly at her

"Domyoji's back today" Kazuya cried

"Calm down, your more exited than Tsukushi is" Akira sighed

Tsukushi lay there, stunned. Shigueru, Sojiro, Akira, Sakurako, Kazuya and Rui all stared back.

"Nice pyjamas Makino" Sojiro laughed.

"W-what…. oh god" she shouted, realising she was wearing her oldest pyjamas, which were bright pink with a huge picture of hello kitty on.

"GET OUT MY ROOM YOU IDIOTS!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

10 minutes later Tsukushi finally came out of her room wearing shorts, a red t shirt and a bright yellow jacket Domyoji had sent her a couple of weeks ago with a note attached

'so I can recognise you'

'Has it really been so long that we cant recognise each other' Tsukushi thought

'What if he's met someone else, some pretty American model or….'

"Relax Makino" Rui said quietly. everyone turned around. it was the first thing he'd said all morning.

"huh"

"Your face, you look so worried, just relax"

Taking one look at them all she let out a sigh. It was true, she was nervous, and slightly scared. The last time she'd seen him was so long ago. It had been two years ago when he came to her house at Christmas

flashback

Sitting alone on her bed, Tsukushi hummed sadly. If this was supposed to be the happiest time of year, then why did she feel so lonely.

Keeping a long distance relationship had really been hard. Domyoji kept calling in the middle of the night asking if she'd been seeing anyone else or if someone had hurt her since he had last called (which was usually only a few hours ago). Sighing Tsukushi turned over and closed her eyes. Susumu was out, he was spending Christmas with his new girlfriend, and her parents were at a small party their neighbours were throwing. So now it was just her.

It wasn't as if it had been a bad Christmas. The F3 had turned up on her doorstop this morning wearing Santa hats with presents in their hands.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" Sojiro and Akira shouted. Rui just smiled.

"Well…..aren't you gonna invite us in, it freezing out here" Akira snapped after a few minutes of shocked silence.

"Er… sure, sorry"

"How come your house is so small, your dating a millionaire" Sojiro asked

"Sojiro, leave it out"

"Alright, but I'm just saying. through all my years of dating i've realised that the larger the house is, the prettier the girl is…"

For that Sojiro earned himself and smack on the head.

"Go on, open your presents then"

Tsukushi stared at the huge presents which now filled her house .

"Open my one first Makino" grinned Akira

"o-okay"

After unwrapping the gold ribbon and carefully taking of the paper so that it didn't rip ("Tsukushi your not gonna sell that are you?" Akira added)

She uncovered a beautiful long evening dress made of silk along with a set of large, heavy books which had her name engraved on the front along with a small message - because you like to read love (your favourite) Akira-

"Mimasaka-san…."

"I know, I know I'm the best you love it, its fine Tsukushi"

"Open mine now will ya" Sojiro butted in

"Turning to the nest large present, she delicately opened it to find another silky long ballroom gown, this time a gold colour, with a surprisingly low neckline… and a gorgeous, golden, hand made teddy bear which was bigger than she was. It also had a little message on the foot reading 'Merry Christmas love Sojiro'

"Sojiro, thank you so much, they're wonderful your so great"

" Well yeah, I know that. Do you know how many girls have said that to me?"

"Here's mine" Rui said softly and handed her his present. Compared to the last two it looked like nothing but when she opened it…she let out a small gasp.

Inside was a small silver charm bracelet with the words 'my declaration of war' carved in . There was also a small Polaroid camera (with plenty of film) and a small satin covered photo album with the words 'with love….Hanazawa Rui.

Tsukushi just stared at it in surprise.

"D-don't you like it" Rui asked nervously.

"Hanazawa-san, it's… I love it so much, thankyou……..but" She looked down at the pile of presents she had just opened to her own pile of presents for them. They were tiny and of course home made.

"I cant take these, my presents are so tacky compared to the ones you bought" she said her head drooping.

"Hey, Tsukushi Makino, whatever it is, we'll love it guaranteed"

Tsukushi looked up smiling

"Well then, here you go"

She handed 3 brown parcels to them and sat back down waiting for a response.

"WOW, Tsukushi did YOU make these!"

"erm, yeah" she said, a little confused

"They're AWESOME!"

Sojiro, Akira and Rui all sat there looking surprisingly pleased with a box of sweets in their hands and a sweater which had a little drawing of each of them on.

Sojiro held up his to admire it. it was green with picture in the corner of him smiling with a load of girls behind him.

"Lets see your Akira" Sojiro asked

Akira held up his pale yellow jumper looking in the corner he found a little cartoon of him playing volleyball. He grinned

They turned to Rui. Tsukushi bit her lip. She had found Rui the hardest to choose for since he normally didn't take much interest to things.

He took out a pale blue sweater and smiled as he saw a picture of him sleeping in the corner. His sweets looked a lot better than Sojiro's or Akira's did.

"I know you cant eat them but I thought they just might be nice to look at." Tsukushi mumbled.

"Thanks Makino" Rui laughed a he put on his sweater .

Suddenly Sojiro stood up.

"well come on then, lets celebrate, its snowing outside, I say we have a snowball fight. What do you say working girl?"

Two hours later Tsukushi returned home, soaking wet. The f3 had ganged up on her.

But they had gone now. She had dried off and got changed and now she was here all by herself.

It was cold, really cold. As she went over to shut the window she saw a dark figure crawl past. She froze as she heard rustling noises. Suddenly there was a loud bang at the front door as someone tried to force their way in. Tsukushi picked up a frying pan from the kitchen and crept towards the door. With one more loud bang the door flew open and a tall dark figure stepped into the house. Instantly Tsukushi flung herself at him hitting him hard with the pan.

"ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

She stopped and looked at her burglar. Except it wasn't a burglar. Scrawled out on the floor was…

"Domyoji?"

"Is that anyway to treat a person!"

Tsukushi's eyes filled with tears.

"TSUKASA" she shouted as she hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here? idiot, you scared me!"

"What am I doing? What were you doing. Do you hit all your guests with frying pans!"

"I thought you were a thief. I didn't think it was you. I thought you were in new York!"

"I just wanted to se your face" he said as he lifted a piece of mistletoe. He bent down so that their heads just touched.

"Merry Christmas Tsukushi"

"Merry Christmas." and with that they kissed.

end of flash back

Tsukushi thought about that kiss all through the journey to the airport. In her hands was a white box which she clung tightly to. Why was she so nervous…

"Buckle up Makino" she whispered to herself. "You're a weed, whatever happens, you'll get through it"

As she stepped out the car her stomach did a somersault. 'This was it, he's back forever and nothing can get in the way of us now' she thought

The next few hours were pure torture. The plane was late. Tsukushi had spent the last 3 hours pacing up and down whilst the others had gone off to get some food. She couldn't though. This was too much. What if he'd forgotten or that he wanted to stay in new york. She clung even tighter to the box. She turned around when suddenly a large man with an even larger suitcase pushed past her. She fell to the floor, the box falling out of her hands and the contents of it scattering all over the floor. Tsukushi let out a cry of anger as she tried to quickly pick up everything. On the floor were several broken biscuits in the shape of Domyoji and herself. She frantically shoved them all in a plastic bag so as to not mix them with the one or two biscuits that hadn't fallen out. A hand stopped her as she heard a familiar voice.

"Idiot"


	2. Chapter 2

--thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short and also very brief but I have a lot of work to do. but I'll try my best with chapter 3. let me know what you think :) --

"Idiot!"

Tsukushi dropped the few remaining biscuits in her hand and looked up. Standing there, looking down at her was..

"D-Domyoji!"

He knelt down infront of her, ignoring the small crowd that had gathered around them.

"Idiot, why are you on the floor? You could get hurt!"

Tsukushi sat there looking at him. He had changed since she last saw him. The Domyoji infront of her was taller and a lot better looking, but she wasn't going to tell him that in a hurry.

"At least talk to me you fool!"

Tsukushi suddenly remembered where she was. 'fool…?'

"What do you mean… fool! You're the fool here!"

Tsukasa opened his mouth to argue back but stopped. He smiled and stood up leaving Tsukushi feeling very confused on the floor.

"TSUKASA!"

Rui, Sojiro, Akira, Kazuya, Sakurako and Shigueru ran towards him, laughing and shouting. Tsukushi picked herself up, wiping the remaining crumbs off herself. This wasn't how she had imagined this day. She had dreamt that he would see her and stare into her eyes. Just the two of them together again. They would argue with each other and he would cause a big scene at the airport but then he would stop and kiss her and her heart would melt.

"The old Tsukasa would have done that", she muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Tsukasa turned round.

"Nothing. I think I'm gonna go home. My head hurts and my family will be waiting for me to cook"

With that she walked towards the exit, her head down to hide the tears that were starting to role down her cheeks.

' Why was I so stupid' she thought. 'Of course that wasn't going to happen. It only ever happens in fairy tales'

Tsukushi walked for some time, thinking to herself about everything that had happened to her since she met Domyoji. He had turned her world upside down the moment he had entered it. Somehow she had found herself with him. She had been through hell to get to this point but she always felt it was worth it. Tsukushi stopped in her tracks.

'Hang on a minute…….where am I?'

She was standing alone in a huge, empty park. a horrible feeling washed over her. She was lost.

The sun was setting quickly as she ran shouting through the grass. She didn't like the look of this. Who knew what kind of people lurked around this area. After 10 minutes, Tsukushi collapsed onto the hard ground, tired and out of breath.

'I might as well sleep'

She got as comfortable as she could and tried to block out the sound of the wind.

Just as she was falling asleep she heard heavy footsteps on the ground near her. Tsukushi opened her eyes to see who it was but as she did so a hand covered her eyes and everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope this chapter is better than the last one. I'll try and update as often as I can but I have lots of work to do and I have to learn my script as well. Thanks to those who have reviewed. -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi lay as still as she could, her eyes firmly shut. She could hear voices somewhere near her but she didn't want to open her eyes to see who it was. Even though she already knew it wasn't, she couldn't help but think this was all a dream.

'Wake up stupid,' she thought 'get up and escape'.

She couldn't feel any thing around her hands or feet, she wasn't even tied to a chair. In fact she was really comfortable.

"What kind of crazy kidnapper treats their victims well" Tsukushi muttered "I bet Domyoji did this"

She opened one eye cautiously and was shocked by her surroundings. Instead of a cold, hard floor, she was lying on a king size bed surrounded by hundreds of pillows. She was not in a small, damp room as she had first thought, she was in an open, light, sweet smelling room, which seemed more of an apartment to her. Blinking furiously at the bright light streaming through the window she sat up and let out a lazy yawn. This as too much. Was he crazy? Who kidnaps the person they love?

'Of course he does," she sighed. "This is Domyoji we're talking about"

Leaping out of bed she flung open the door furiously. She was going to have to teach him a lesson.

If he thought he could just scare her half to death for no apparent reason he had another thing coming.

Tsukushi stepped into the long hallway and suddenly realised how big a house she was in. A long, wide staircase seemed to go up forever. This house must have had at least 6 levels to it. Every floor was the same, filled with maybe 10 or 20 doors which all lead to huge, luxurious rooms.

Her mouth dropped open. How the hell was she going to find him in a house like this.

"**TSUKASAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tsukasa sat miserably looking out of the window as they drove along. He felt awful. He had seen the look on her face as he was torn away from her by the others. He saw how upset she had looked. He hated that. He would do anything and everything in his power to stop her from looking like that. He would go to hell and back just to make her smile. He had tried to stop her when she started to walk away but he couldn't get past the crowd that had gathered around him. Tsukasa sank lower in his seat covering his face with his hands. He wanted to see her, no he needed to see her, needed to tell her how much he missed her, how much he loved her. He snapped his fingers at the driver

"Hey turn around now!"

"B-but Mr Domyoji, I have strict orders to take you straight home from the airport"

"I SAID TURN THE HELL AROUND!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi stormed down the stairs and into the main dining room area where a small woman with short hair sat facing away from her. Over flowing with anger she marched up to her.

"Hey YOU! Who do you think you are ….."

She gasped as the woman turned around to look at her

"Tsukushi. Your finally awake. Its about time."

"MUM?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knocking loudly on the small door infront of him, Tsukasa waited impatiently outside. No one answered. He knocked again even harder before peering through the small letter box to try and spot someone inside.

"MAKINO!" he shouted banging harder still on the door causing curious neighbours to look out their windows at the scene he was creating. "Where are you, stupid woman."

He went round the side of the house and tried to open the window to get in. Where was she?

A tiny, grubby hand tugged at his jacket. Tsukasa whirled around. Standing there was a small boy with dirt all over his clothes, his hands and even smeared on his face.

"What" Tsukasa snarled

"The Makino's moved out this morning."

"W-what?!" he repeated

"They just left suddenly. First Tsukushi left and then an hour later some men in black suits came by and took the rest of them with them along with most of their stuff."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tsukushi just stared at her mom. It took her a couple of minutes to realise there was someone else sitting across the table from her.

"Tsukushi I'm so glad you're awake" the person smiled

"TSUBAKI?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Tsukushi winced slightly as her mother hit her over the head.

"Don't shout at Ms. Tsubaki"

Tsukushi fell into one of the chairs near her. She was totally confused at what was happening. She tried to say something, but nothing would come out her mouth. She stared at them for a moment before finally saying

"why…?"

Tsubaki laughed and started to apologise

"Tsukushi you must be wondering what this is all about. I'm sorry about kidnapping you. It's just that I knew you wouldn't come here otherwise. You certainly struggled a bit, you broke Nishida's nose."

"s-sorry"

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I want to ask you something. I've talked to your mum and she's fine with it but I still want to check with you. Now that my idiot brother is back, and my mum is finally out of the way you two can do whatever you whatever you want. So I thought it would be best if you moved in with us."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry Tsukushi, you don't have to be in the same part of the house as Tsukasa, it's not not like we don't have enough space."

"mum what about…"

"Tsukushi, we are living here and that is final, you can't stay in our house anyway because we sold it."

"ARGH"

Tsukushi hit her head on the table, why did she have to have such a money grabbing family?

Tsubaki just smiled and went back to drinking her tea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

hm, the last part of this was rushed so sorry if it seems a bit weird. please review () Thank you :


End file.
